


[Fanmix] The Fragments of our Dreams

by alphadine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanmix, M/M, dealing with too much feels, make sure you have enough chocolate, this is for you lielabell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadine/pseuds/alphadine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my way of dealing with all the angst and feels in lielabell's story.</p><p>So, of course, this mix is also very angsty, sad and occasionally angry but with a tinge of hope in the end. And yes, I know that I said I would wait until the story is finished but I'm just too impatient. My bad ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanmix] The Fragments of our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mating Habits of the Domesticated North American Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429414) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> This is my way of dealing with all the angst and feels in lielabell's story.
> 
> So, of course, this mix is also very angsty, sad and occasionally angry but with a tinge of hope in the end. And yes, I know that I said I would wait until the story is finished but I'm just too impatient. My bad ;)

  .. 

**01.Snowflakes - White Apple Tree**

_The wind it chills as it fills the sky_  
The neighbors smile as I walk by  
It is all so calm in this cold night air  
Where the people sing without care  
Though I know not where I step  
I follow You until the death  
Though I know not where I step  
I follow You...

 

**02.Catch the Wind - Donovan**

_In the chilly hours and minutes of uncertainty_  
I want to be  
In the warm hold of your lovin' mind.  
To feel you all around me, and to take your hand  
Along the sand,  
Ah but I might as well try and catch the wind.

 

**03.Starting to Turn - Andrew Paul Woodworth**

_I know I must be caught_  
In between what  
I want and should say  
And we know deep in the well of my heart  
I really want to stay  
But I'm already starting to turn  
Already starting to turn a- 

_Hey_  
I don't need this  
'Cause I have no faith  
And you should scream 'til  
you're red in the face  
But I won't hear most  
of what you say

_'Cause I'm already starting to turn_  
Already starting to turn  
Already starting to turn away

 

**04.Friends Don't Let Friends Dial Drunk - Plain White T's**

_You only call me after you've had a few_  
You only want to hang out when you've got nothing to do  
Don't tell me you love me and act like you don't  
Oh, if you really want me you just gotta let me know 

_Same old thing happens every night_  
You get me going, and then you say goodbye  
I'm heated up  
And you just leave me there to take care of myself  
Don't get mad, don't get all wound up  
Just get your act together, or baby give it up  
Just let me know if I should hit the road or if you want my help

 

**05.Bad Moon Rising - Thea Gilmore**

_I see the bad moon arising._  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
I see bad times today. 

_Don't go around tonight,_  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise. 

 

**06.As You Turn Away - Lady Antebellum**

_No we can't be friends_  
Cause I don't think I could take seeing you  
And knowing where we've been  
I hope you understand 

_Nothin' more to give_  
Nothin' left to take  
I keep reachin' out for you  
Reachin' out for you  
As you turn away

_One step my heart is breakin'_  
One more my hands are shaking  
The door is closing  
And I just can't change it

 

**07.The River Has Run Wild - Mads Langer**

_The river has run wild tonight_  
It hurts to see you burning, burning oh so bright  
See through  
My looking glass  
I sell the past  
It's still oh so quiet 

_There's trouble in the heartland_  
You're drifting your own way  
There is trouble  
It's a wasteland  
There's something you don't say

 

**08.Up All Night - Alex Clare**

_Waking up in someone else's bed_  
Was what I was waiting for  
Oh my days, what have I done  
She saw me sneaking out the door 

_What have I been waiting for_  
Been wasting all my time  
Watching my youth slip away  
Surely is a crime

 

**09.Bleed - Anna Nalick**

_Well, it's been almost a year to the moment_  
When I finally realized it was over  
And I knew that love wasn't good enough  
Of a reason for me to stay  
Well, I saw you yesterday; you were drivin'  
And I tried so hard to forget  
You were alive, and as you passed by I began to cry  
Over things that I did not say 

_And hiding underneath my blankets and sheets_  
I'm finally free  
I'm killin' the ghost of you, and I'm close to  
Awakening me

 

**10.The Heart Of The Matter - Don Henley**

_And I thought of all the bad luck,_  
And the struggles we went through  
And how I lost me and you lost you  
What are these voices outside love's open door  
Make us throw off our contentment  
And beg for something more?

_I'm learning to live without you now_  
But I miss you sometimes  
The more I know, the less I understand  
All the things I thought I knew, I'm learning again

_I've been tryin' to get down_  
To the heart of the matter  
But my will gets weak  
And my thoughts seem to scatter  
But I think it's about...forgiveness  
Forgiveness  
Even if, even if you don't love me anymore

 

**11.Riding Elevators - Mads Langer**

_Everyone seems to have somewhere to go_  
I dream of going with them but I don't  
I'm looking down always on every floor  
But I never really find what I'm looking for  
But I keep looking for you 

_Doors are opening, doors are closing,_  
People come and go,  
But I'm still riding elevators

 

**12.Who Are We Fooling (feat. Aqualung) - Brooke Fraser**

_We tried and tried to loosen the knots_  
Thinking once we're untangled we'll be better off  
But it's these failures and faults that hold us together 

_Better or worse_  
But what else can we do?  
And better or worse  
I am tethered to you  
If it's not either of us  
Tell me who are we fooling?

 

**13.Making A Memory - Plain White T's**

_Don’t pretend you’re not smiling again_  
Let’s just leave it  
You know I didn’t mean it  
Don’t know why we put up such a fight over nothing  
When we could still be something 

_Take off your jacked_  
Don’t walk out that door  
There’s no need to leave anymore

 

**14.The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face - Leona Lewis**

_And the first time ever I lay with you_  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last and last and last  
'till the end of time my love

_-+-+-+-+-  
_

listen at // dl from [****](http://8tracks.com/alphadine/the-fragments-of-our-dreams)

[**8tracks**](http://8tracks.com/alphadine/the-fragments-of-our-dreams)  // [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9ydix2v41504p94)


End file.
